


Shovel Talk

by Astriferous (NiisanSavior)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Overprotective Swap Sans, Past Relationship(s), Shovel Talk, Threats of Violence, UF Sans was kinda an asshole to UT Sans, Uhh idk this is a cool down fic..?, at least its implied thats the case, one of my only fics that doesnt have outright sex in it lol, sequel maybe...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiisanSavior/pseuds/Astriferous
Summary: Red learns how absolutely terrifying Blueberry can be.





	Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> you know that version of underswap where blueberry is the judge and the older brother still? i love that version.
> 
> have some honeymustard as a cool down fic. sorry if it's a bit of a mess, wasn't going for perfection, just something to half vent and half get myself out of writers block. legit just me taking a break lol. 
> 
> NOT YANDERE BLUEBERRY THIS IS JUST OVERPROTECTIVE BIG BRO BLUEBERRY NO SWAPCEST IN THIS EITHER LOL

Ever since Red first met Honey, he was absolutely infatuated with the other.

This Papyrus, one who could take a joke much better than his own, and dish it out right back to Red, laughing at his stupid puns and not shying away from physical contact, something Red realized he craved. Honey's face lighting up orange at his innuendos, the two swapping condiments, _(all Red could think about is how he was going to share an indirect kiss with Honey as soon as he took a sip of the condiment sharing his nickname-)_ both fake gagging and pretending that the others preferred condiment was truly _the worst thing in the entire multiverse-_

_(Red's SOUL fluttered as Honey began to laugh so hard that tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, Honey calming down just in time for Red to get a hold of himself and have the hearts from his eyelights disappear-)_

Red made the first move, inviting Honey out to Muffet's, Honey's personal favorite, telling Honey to order whatever he liked, saying "he'd pick up the bill," which made Honey giggle and ask who he is and what did they do to Red, Red placing his own fluffy jacket when the cold caused Honey's bones to start to rattle behind his thin orange hoodie, kissing the other briefly before saying he'd get his jacket later, before snapping out of existence.

Red appeared in his own room, face a brilliant red as he tried to sleep the rest of the day off, mentally screaming at himself for kissing Honey and running.

The next day, Honey appeared with his jacket around his shoulders, asking if he wanted it back, and if he wanted to hang out, orange magic dusting his cheeks.

Red practically dragged him over to the couch, popping in a random movie before cuddling against Honey on the couch.

The movie only got ten minutes in before the two stopped paying attention to make out, ecto tongues intertwining as the movie drowned out their quiet panting.

 

_"red...?"_

_"hmm??"_

_"what.. what is all this?"_

_"i was hoping it was obvious."_

_"..."_

_"sweetheart, im teasing."_

_"does this mean we're... uh... boyfriends...?"_

_"i would fucking love that."_

 

It was a bit anti climatic, the confession, Red had to admit, but ever since then his life has been just looking brighter.

Honey was sweet, adorable, and really, _really_ good in bed. Honestly, some of the best parts of Red's week was seeing Honey become completely undone by him.

Honey let Red mark him, shyly claiming the bites turned him on, (which in turn led Red taking him on the couch after they had that conversation) and the two always ended up cuddled close at night when they could stay, Honey easing Red's nightmares.

Red brought Honey to anywhere he thought Honey would love, bringing the other to see the sunset and the stars. The two were found in public often, holding hands, selling shitty hot dogs, and enjoying each others company. Since dating, Red's HoPe had gone up from one, to five. Honey nearly cried when Red told him.

This has been going on for almost a full year. This anniversary, Red was going to formally meet Honey's brother.

Honey had already met and gotten Edgy's approval, Edgy claiming that, although he only encouraged Red's lazy behavior, he was genuinely grateful that Red no longer was close to falling down.

All that was left, was Blueberry.

 

Honey squeezed Red's hand encouragingly. "there's no need to be nervous." He laughed. "my bro will love you."

Red smiled, letting out a small sigh. Of course. "i'm just overthinking things, babe." He reassured smoothly.

 

His taller boyfriend pushed past the door of his house. "bro?" He called out into the house, hearing metal 'clinks' coming from the kitchen.

Honey pulled on Red's hand gently, leading them towards the kitchen. Blueberry appeared in the doorway, grinning brightly, stars in his eyes, an apron tied around his  
waist.

"AH!! WELCOME BACK, BROTHER!!!" His eyelights moved to Red, gasping. "YOU BROUGHT HOME YOU'RE MATE!!"

Red nearly jumped at how quickly this other Sans appeared before him. "HELLO!! SO YOU'RE THE LUCKY SKELETON THAT SWEPT MY BROTHER OFF HIS FEET!!" Blueberry let out a "MWEH HEH HEH," Honey's cheekbones turning a pale orange in slight embarrassment. "MY BROTHER IS VERY, VERY COOL!! YOU MUST BE UP TO HIS VERY HIGH STANDARDS!" Blueberry  
shook Red's hand quickly, who only smiled in return, unsure how to respond.

"c'mon, bro, let's not get overzealous." Honey laughed. "whatcha cooking?"

"OH!" Blue pulled away from the skeleton. "I'VE MADE TACOS FOR US! YOU'RE STAYING FOR DINNER, CORRECT?"

Red nodded. "yeah. can't wait to try whatever you've got."

"GREAT!! PAPY, CAN YOU COME HELP ME IN THE KITCHEN?"

"of course, bro." Honey pulled away from Red, turning to him. "you can go get comfortable at the table, okay?" He gave Red a soft, reassuring smile, easing some of Red's  
nerves. 

"sure. lemme know if you two need any help."

"WE CAN MANAGE! MWEH HEH HEH!!"

 

After the two finished up the tacos and sat down with Red, Blueberry began rapid firing questions, simple things like what his universe was like, what his Papyrus was like, how long he and Honey have been together, and what they do together. Red answered each one with ease, stopping to compliment the cooking skills or to wink at Papyrus when he hinted at their bedroom activities, chuckling at Honey's blushing, kicking his leg underneath the table.

Halfway through, Blueberry got too into one of his royal guard stories, spilling his tall glass of milk onto his brother.

"BROTHER!! I'M SO SORRY!!!" Blueberry cried out, grabbing napkins to try to soak up some of the milk from the table and his hoodie.

Honey shook his head. "'s fine, let me go change real quick." He moved away from Blue's worried hands, pressing a kiss to Red's forehead, before moving to walk upstairs.

Red laughed, before the two remaining skeletons fell into an awkward silence.

 

Red stared away from the other, working on his second taco to avoid talking. This went on for a few minutes, and Red had assumed that they were going to stay like this until Honey came back to ease the tension, before Blueberry spoke.

"I Know Your Type."

Red froze, nearly snapping his neck by how fast he moved to stare at Blueberry. Blue was staring right back, eye sockets void of light.

"Buddy, Listen. My Lil' Brother, He's Completely Head Over Heels For You." Blueberry continued, eye lights flickering back into existence. "He Really Loves You."

Red's SOUL skipped a beat, but if it was from Blue's observation or the heavy atmosphere, he wasn't sure.

"So If You're Just Using Him For, I Don't Know.." Blue trailed off. 

"The Thrill Of It? Getting You're Rocks Off? Corrupting Something Innocent?" Red's eyelights shrank with every accusation, nearly shaking in rage.

"If I Find Out That My Brother Ends Up Hurt Because Of You," Blueberry's smile was tight.

"You're Going To Have A Bad Time." 

 

Red stared at the other, nearly seething in anger. "what the **hell** makes you think i'd hurt my mate?"

"if You Get Bored Of Him, Will You Keep Him Around Just To Have Someone To Fuck? Will You Lead Him On And Pretend To Love Him, Just So You Could Come Home To Relieve Some Stress? Will You Be Honest With Him, Or Will You Lie Through Your Teeth If It's More Convenient. You Didn't Have A Problem Lying To Classic." Blueberry leaned over to study Red closer. Red felt like his SOUL was being ripped apart by his glare. "Why Would You Treat My Brother Any Different?"

 

Red was shaking, eye lights so small, they nearly disappeared. "i.. i've changed from then. how i treated comic.. i've changed since then." He tried lamely, shell shocked and unable to come up with anything resembling a convincing argument. Blueberry only stared back, clearly unconvinced.

 

"Do You Think Even The Worst Person Can Change?" Blueberry's voice was cold, cutting right through Red.

 

Before Red could respond, Honey came down the stairs again, a new orange hoodie on. Blueberry's eye lights formed into stars.

"sorry, couldn't find my other hoods." Honey chuckled, Red discreetly wiping away the tears that accumulated near his eye sockets.

His mind was reeling. Blueberry, didn't trust him. Not at all. Red didn't blame him. He apologized to Classic in every way possible afterwards. He should have known, but he kept up pretending that Classic meant something to him. He should have come clean, he knows, he shouldn't have taken advantage of Classic's trust, he shouldn't have-

Red found himself lost in his own thoughts as the two brother's talked cheerily.

 

 

Red left an hour later, Honey kissing him quickly before going to bed, leaving Blueberry to show him the door. Blueberry caught his wrist before he could teleport. Red froze once again.

The two were silent for several minutes..

"Be Good To Him." Blueberry said, practically word for word what Red was thinking himself.

"i will." Red turned to stare at Blueberry, DETERMINATION lacing into his words.

 

Blueberry stared at the other, expression unreadable, before released Red's wrist, and allowing Red to teleport back home.

**Author's Note:**

> i may do a sequel to this  
> btw uf sans is based off my old terrible ex so im not trying to defend his behavior at all. dont lie to ur partner.  
> yea this was just me wanting overprotective big bro blue and a cute honey


End file.
